Declaración de Amor
by Nicolle-Sweetie
Summary: -“Si estoy segura”. –“que pase entonces su declaración de amor”. -¡¿Qué! Oneshot E


**Declaración de Amor**

_**Oneshot**_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y en la vida Real de verdad existe Ellen por lo que toda esta trama es mía, menos claro los personajes y Ellen

**Summary: -"**Si estoy segura". –"que pase entonces su declaración de amor". -¡¿Qué?!

***Nota de Autor al final**

**.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba aquí, en la sección de maquillaje con Alice y Rosalie mientras Jasper, Emmett y Edward arreglaban los últimos detalles de mi entrevista. Me encontraba esperando mi entrada a la entrevista que Jasper me había conseguido con la mujer del momento, Ellen.

-Srta. Masen, dos minutos para estar al aire.- me dijo la asistente de producción del canal. Tomé un respiro mientras me levantaba y vi como mis dos amigas y ayudantes me hacían suerte con sus dedos. Me encaminé hacia la entrada por donde saldría yo, y alcancé a oír a Ellen presentándome.

-Y tal como habíamos anunciado, aquí tenemos a la sensación literaria juvenil del momento…démosle la bienvenida a Bella Masen.

Me encaminé hacia donde se encontraba Ellen y la saludé. Me senté en aquel sillón donde ya antes se habían sentado mayores celebridades que yo. "Que honor" dije para mis adentros.

-Bienvenida, Bella.

-Gracias.

-El éxito de tus novelas es que llegan al corazón adolescente, como si lo hubieras vivido…

-Así es. Tuve un amigo, Jacob, que murió en un accidente de motocicleta junto con su novia y, mi mejor amiga de Phoenix, Renesmee. En ella me basé para mi primera novela, en la cual se explica que hubiera deseado yo que pasara, como yo pensaba que sería su vida.

-Es bastante triste…

-Así es. Billy, el padre de Jacob, vive ahora con mi Charlie, mi padre, debido a que este también tuvo un accidente de motocicleta, pero eso hace ya 40 años. Quise hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien, que ellos estarían juntos al morir, por eso la escribí. Sin embargo, por un correo mal enviado, llegó a un contacto que no esperaba…Así fue como mi novela fue a dar a manos de mi actual Editor y el resto es historia.

-Se han escuchado rumores de que estas escribiendo otra… ¿es cierto?

-Mmm…quería mantenerlo en secreto pero si. Esta es un poco más oscura que las anteriores, quiero experimentar con otros géneros.

-Pero ya has avanzado algo…

-Si.

-¿podrías adelantarnos algo?

-Podría si, pero aún no tengo clara la idea.

-Este bien. Cambiando de tema. Todos sabemos que Bella Masen en si es un seudónimo, en parte al menos. Explícanos por que.

-Yo vivía en Forks, hasta que cumplí 14. Allí yo tenía a quienes son aún mis mejores amigos: Alice y Rosalie, mi diseñadora y maquillista respectivamente y Jasper, Emmett y Edward, mis guardaespaldas y mi Editor. En una noche de tormenta, hace ya 20 años, Edward prometió que cuando creciéramos seriamos el señor Cullen y la Sra. Masen. Desde entonces, he sido la futura señora Masen, aunque técnicamente es un error llamarme así, por que Edward creía que yo tendría que llamarme con su segundo apellido, es decir, Masen, no Cullen, por que sino seria como su hermana…

-¿Pero aún son amigos? ¿no ha pasado nada…de nada?

-Jajá. Si aun somos amigos y no, no ha pasado nada…-Dije soltando un suspiro involuntario que Ellen aprovechó para seguir hurgando en mi vida amorosa.

-¿y algún novio? ¿o algo más serio?

-No. Digamos que lo único serio que he tenido ha sido esa pequeña promesa de matrimonio por parte de Edward… ¡pero a los 7 años!

-Bueno, me temo que es hora de crecer.

-¿Crecer?

-Si, te tenemos que entregar una sorpresa. ¿Quieres recibirla? ¿Estas segura?

-Estoy segura.

-¡Bien!. Que pase entonces su declaración de amor

-¡¿Qué?!

Mire hacia todos lados sin ver señal de aquella broma. Iba a mirar a Ellen cuando vi a ¿Edward? Con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

-Edward… ¿Qué…?

-Hola Bella. La razón de estar aquí, arrodillado a tus pies, es para pedirte por favor que te cases conmigo. Aquella promesa que te hice hace 20 años sigue en pie. Nunca he podido amar a nadie que no seas tú. Creí que era un amor mas allá de la amistad cuando niños, pero hace poco me di cuenta que no podía perderte y que mi corazón, desde que nacimos, estuvo latiendo por ti. Quiero que seas mía por siempre, mi esposa. ¿aceptarías a este tonto, que te entregó su corazón, a casarte conmigo?

Edward tomó mi mano y esperó mi respuesta, pero de mi garganta no salía nada. Absolutamente nada. Como vio que no respondía, la sonrisa de su rostro se fue apagando y su mano estuvo a punto de dejar la mía. Apreté su mano en un auto reflejo y su mirada verde se clavó en la mía.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward. Y seré lo que quieras, tu amiga, tu novia, tu mujer, tu confidente, lo que tú quieras. Y si, acepto.

Su mano que no sostenía la mía la puso en su bolsillo y de ella sacó el anillo que años atrás me había mostrado. Era el anillo Cullen, por el cual todos los hombres habían pedido matrimonio y cuyas vidas fueron largas y felices. Vi como aquel anillo de diamante pulido en el siglo XVIII se ubicaba en mi dedo y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

Al ver que nos quedábamos ahí, sin hablar, Ellen mandó a comerciales y vi como se levantaba. Al instante me lancé a sus brazos y supe que, desde que nacimos con poca diferencia, en realidad de unos meses, siempre compartimos todo. Edward había nacido en Junio y yo en Septiembre, pero su prematuro nacimiento lo había dejado hospitalizado hasta octubre. Compartimos desde pequeños todas nuestras cosas. Nuestras vacaciones, nos regalábamos lo que mas nos gustara del otro en nuestros cumpleaños y en los días de año nuevo, celebrábamos con encontrar aquel nos complementaria, sin saber que aquel a quien estábamos esperando, estaba a nuestro lado.

"El amor siempre esta presente. En un abrazo, una caricia, un regalo, un simple hola. El amor es un sentimiento que nunca se ira. Siempre estará en ti."

.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola!**

mm…Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clases de universidad. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y estaba escuchando a mi profesor de precolombino hablar de los habitantes de América, cuando mi mente comenzó a vagar y a planificar una historia que no permitía concentrarme. Llegué a tal extremo que la escribí en un… ¡trozo de papel confort! O mi dios...De verdad…y ahora que quería transcribirla…se borro gran parte…diablos…así que me dije "improvisa" y aquí esta. Gran parte de la trama es la misma, solo que cambian palabras y por supuesto, esta lista del horno.

Espero la disfruten. Dedicado a quienes creen que el amor siempre esta en uno. Yo no lo creo al pie de la letra…pero así salió.

Reviews!

_**Nyabella**_


End file.
